I Lost My Shoe
by dewdiamonds
Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers?
1. Lumos

Title: I Lost My Shoe

Rating: T

Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers? Sam/Hermione, maybe some Destiel… (Told mostly from a third person perspective, but might go to alternating between characters pretty soon.)

 **A/N: Well, hellooo there… this is my first fic, and I don't yet have a beta. This is a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover, and, well… let's see how it goes! Supernatural is set near the end of season four, but I kind of jumbled it around, so stuff happens completely out of order. Harry Potter is set smack dab in the middle of the hunt for the horcruxes (Deathly Hallows), so Harry and Ron may appear in later chapters… enjoy and please review! Also, apologies for the short chapter.**

 **Chapter One**

"Damn it, Sammy! Why'd you have to lose your shoe?" Dean half yelled as the Winchester brothers walked around looking for Sam's shoe.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It just happened. Can we get back to looking for it?" Dean sighed, but followed his younger brother around the dark highway rest stop. For the middle of the night in the middle of God-knows-where, it was strangely fun. Since when had the brothers ever really spent time together besides hunting? And even then they were sometimes distant. After the incident with Chuck, they needed to be careful of what they got themselves into, and this wasn't really the way either Winchester imagined they would be spending time.

Suddenly, Sam heard a weird noise coming from a few feet over to his left. He turned to where he'd heard it, then turned back to Dean.

"Dude, I just heard something." Sam said. Dean didn't seem at all hesitant, as his mind went to the one thing he could think of.

"What, was it Cas or something?" His eyes lit up and he grinned. Castiel, their only angel friend, and Dean's closest friend besides Sam usually wouldn't be so mysterious as the noise was. Dean knew that.

"No Dean, it was not Cas." Sam rolled his eyes. Maybe Dean was obsessed with Cas. "It was just some weird noise. I'll go check it out."

As Sam approached the noise, he heard a woman's voice saying a strange word. _"Lumos."_ There was a small burst of white light, and Sam could clearly see who had said it. It was an average heighted woman with slightly bushy brown hair and a very surprised look on her face as she looked up at Sam. She held a black converse in her left hand and a stick, with the light no less, in her right.

"Bollocks!" She scoped out Sam then slowly reached out to give him the shoe. "Is this your shoe?" Sam couldn't help but admire her British accent.

"Um… yeah, thanks." Sam reached out for the shoe then quickly shoved it on his ridiculously huge foot. "Hey, you look like you don't have a ride. My brother Dean and I were heading out anyway. Want to tag along?" He asked, hoping to get a yes out of the girl.

"Um… sure, I guess. Could you, um…" She gestured to the stick she was holding.

"Forget I saw the stick? Yeah, sure. Now let's go. You must be tired." He led her over to where Dean was standing with a smile on his face. He wanted to get to know this girl, even if she was acting strange. Hey, at least he got his shoe back.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter one! I probably won't be uploading on a regular basis, but any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I also need a beta, so… maybe some help with that? Arrivederci! -Dew**


	2. Mimi

Title: I Lost My Shoe

Rating: T

Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers? Sam/Hermione, maybe some Destiel… (Told mostly from a third person perspective, but might go to alternating between characters pretty soon.)

 **A/N: Hello again! I really hated how that chapter ended, didn't you? I'll be sure to add more character background this time. Mostly of Hermione, not so much the boys. Cas comes in later. You probably saw his name on the list and went, "Oh my God, CAS!" Am I right? Oh well, you'll just have to wait. Oh, and I still need a beta! Anyone willing to help can private message me. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

As Sam and the woman walked back to where Dean was standing, Sam called out to his brother.

"Hey Dean, I found this girl over there," he gestured with his head back to where he had found her. "can we take her with us?" Dean didn't seem to hear what his brother said, so Sam said it louder. "Can we take her with us? Dean!" The older Winchester looked at Sam. He was starting to get mad at his younger brother. Who was he to bring random girls into the Impala? He shook his head at Sam.

"No we cannot take her with us! Who do you think we are, a rescue team for lonely girls at rest stops? No! Get in the car, Sammy. We're leaving." He started heading back to his car, when he heard the girl.

"Oh, please, can I go with you? I don't have any more energy to apparate, and Harry and Ron might be looking for me, and…" the girl started crying. "a-a-and I want to go with you! Please!" Dean heard this and looked back.

"Fine. But you sit in the back, and don't you dare try to do anything stupid to ruin my baby. Let's go, Sammy."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When they reached a suitable motel, the trio got out of the Impala.

"I'll go get a couple of rooms." Sam said, to the girl's displeasure.

"No," the girl started. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor or the couch." Dean was really starting to hate this girl. Was she really this nice, or was she some kind of creature manipulating them? He'd have to find out later.

"Well, I mind. You're not sleeping on the floor." Sam piped up at his older brother's words.

"Yeah, um… you can share my bed." The girl smiled and hugged the huge Winchester.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I don't know how I would've slept if you hadn't done that!"

As Dean went to go get a room, Sam looked at the girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. You can just call me Hermione. No need for formalities." Sam smiled at that.

"Okay, Ms. Granger…" He teased. With that, Hermione gave him a slap to the arm.

"I said no formalities, you idjit!" Sam froze. Had she just called him an idjit? Had she met Bobby?

"Did you just call me an idjit?" He paused before continuing. "By coincidence, have you ever met a Bobby Singer?" The girl paused, then looked at him with a look that meant certain danger if you ever got her mad.

"He's um… he's my uncle." Just then, Dean came back with a key in his hand and a smirk on his face. Sam yelled to his brother.

"Dude! We found Bobby's niece!" Dean stopped in his tracks and glared at Hermione.

"Mimi? Is it really you?" His eyes achieved a certain softness that Sam had only seen when Dean was with Castiel. Then he remembered. Mimi was the girl that he and Dean used to play with as kids when they visited Bobby. Hermione smiled, running to Dean.

"Dean! I've missed you so much," She closed their distance quickly with a hug. "I had no idea it was you and Sam! I should've known." Dean's face was filled with surprise, then switched to pure joy. They'd found Mimi. They had to get to Bobby as soon as they could. And they were bringing her with them everywhere.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! How's this chapter? It's kind of weird, and though I promised information, I'll wait on that till next chapter. I don't know how long this one will be, and I'm in a show, so updates won't be regular. I'm also on summer break, but once school starts, this won't be frequently. Sorry about that. Once again, requesting a beta, because my writing is just plain horrible. Anyway, get ready for Destiel! Arrivederci! -Dew**


	3. Expelled

Title: I Lost My Shoe

Rating: T

Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers? Sam/Hermione, maybe some Destiel… (Told mostly from a third person perspective, but might go to alternating between characters pretty soon.)

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know I literally updated this morning, but I got a review saying to update quickly, and I really wanted to start writing, so… yeah. Here's chapter three! As promised, you will have Cas, as well as more information about Hermione as well as what's happened to the Winchesters so far. In this, Destiel is a thing, and they're pretty serious, so… you get the picture. I've requested a beta, but they haven't responded, so still waiting. If anyone else wants to beta, just PM me. Anyway, read, enjoy and review! Here comes chapter three!**

 **Chapter Three**

As the three sat at their small table in their room watching Dean inhale a bacon cheeseburger, there was a sudden flash of bright light. Hermione screamed, but Sam and Dean knew exactly who it was. They both exchanged joyous looks as they yelled in unison.

"Cas!" Dean stood up so fast he almost dropped his burger. A man with short black hair, a tan trenchcoat and business casual attire appeared right behind Hermione. He had piercing blue eyes and a deep, gravelly voice. He looked at Dean, starting to walk toward him.

"Dean. Who is this woman?" Dean didn't listen, quickly closing their distance in a kiss. Pulling back, he slapped Castiel straight in the face, looking slightly pissed off.

"What the hell, Cas? I called for you last night and you didn't even bother listening! Where were you? With Gabe or something?" At the mention of Castiel's brother Gabriel, the archangel, Sam swallowed loudly. Hermione was becoming very confused, so she began to slowly stand up.

"I don't mean to intrude on you two lovebirds," At this Sam chuckled. "but could someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?" Castiel quickly glanced at her.

"My name is Castiel. I am, um…."

"He is my boyfriend, so if you as much as look at him wrong, I swear I will drench you in holy water. He is an angel, and I'm not just saying that, you prissy Brit." Dean glared at the girl, ready to test every weakness known to the supernatural. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. She then took out the stick Sam had seen the night before, pointed it at Dean, and said one simple word, _"Silencio."_ Dean tried to protest, but he couldn't speak. At this, Hermione had realized what she'd done and sweared under her breath, saying something about a statute of secrecy or something. Just then, a letter came flying in through the open window and hit Castiel in the back of the head. He simply looked behind him, picked it up and handed it to Hermione.

"I think this is for you if I'm not mistaken." Hermione had no idea of what it might be, neither did the three others. She slowly opened it, when it popped into a pair of lips on the front. Then it started _talking._

" _Ms. Hermione Granger, the Ministry of Magic of the United States has just been informed that at 3:46 this Tuesday afternoon, you performed the_ Silencio _spell in the presence of two muggles and an angelic being. The Ministry has informed your school headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and together with Ministries of both the United Kingdom and the United States, has decided to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are not invited to conclude your seventh year. You have a scheduled hearing with United Kingdom Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt on Thursday, August the 15th at 14:54 pm. Thank you and wishing you a happy summer, the Ministry of Magic of the United States of America."_ With that, the letter dissolved, leaving Hermione gawking and the other three utterly confused. Sam stood up to confront her.

"You're a _witch?_ " He turned to Dean, giving him a look. Hermione broke out of her trance to look at the taller man.

"I know you're terrified, but let me clarify something very quickly; I am not the kind of witch you're thinking of," she paused to look at the other three men, checking to see their expressions. Sure enough, Castiel was confused. "I was born with my talent. I did not, under _any_ circumstance, sell my soul for my abilities. All natural. Secondly, I would really like to be alone at the moment as I've just been expelled from the only place I've ever felt safe." She burst into tears before running to her bed, covering herself with the blanket and sobbing into the pillow. Just as Sam was walking over to comfort her, the other two men fell to the floor as a loud popping noise filled the room. A boy with black hair and glasses, along with a redheaded boy appeared out of nowhere. The black-haired boy turned to the redhead.

"Ron, are you sure this is the place?" He looked around to see the Winchesters and Castiel staring at them. Then out of the corner of his eye, the redhead saw Hermione in the bed. He yelled, " 'Mione! Harry, she's here!" Both boys ran towards Hermione, who had popped up at the sound of them appearing. She immediately brightened.

"Harry! Ron! Why are you here?" The two boys looked at each other. Harry started to explain.

"We heard about you getting expelled. Why would you do magic in front of muggles?" Hermione blushed at Harry's question.

"One of them was completely out of line, accusing me of hitting on his apparently angelic boyfriend, so I shut him up. It should've worn off by now." She then proceeded to break down into tears. All she needed was rest.

 **A/N: Well, that's chapter three for you! It's WAY longer than usual, so… yeah. I gotta make this quick, but review and get ready for chapter four! Arrivederci! -Dew**


	4. Candies, Maggots and a Hallucination

Title: I Lost My Shoe

Rating: T

Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers? Sam/Hermione, maybe some Destiel… (Told mostly from a third person perspective, but might go to alternating between characters pretty soon.)

 **A/N: Howdy, folks! How's the story going? Good? Glad to hear it. This chapter's going to be told from Sam and Hermione's perspective. I wanted to see how the moose would react to Harry and Ron, as well as Cas. There will be more romance, but I go into it really fast. There's no indication that it's coming in the past chapters, but enjoy anyway. I really update fast, don't I? Oh, I still need a beta! Anyone? Maybe? The person I messaged hasn't responded… Oh, well. So, without further adieu, here's chapter four!**

 **Chapter Four**

Sam paced the floor of the large motel room, contemplating all that had just happened. Why had to guys named Harry and Ron, apparently friends of Hermione, suddenly appear out of nowhere? Since when had Dean, of all people, started dating? He couldn't think on an empty stomach, so he turned to the trio sitting on his and Hermione's bed.

"Hey, I'm getting food. Anyone want to join?" Hermione immediately pepped up, rising to go join the man.

"I'll go with you," she turned to the two others. "guys, you want anything?" Ron, the redhead, looked at her with a small grin.

"Um… a box of Bertie Bott's, a pumpkin pasty and a pack of Drooble's." Sam's face contorted into a state of utter confusion. What kind of candies where these? Wizarding candies, no less. Just then Harry added something.

"Oh, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?" Harry giggled at the sight of Sam's face.

"First, I'd like a chocolate frog," Sam's face went even more out of the ordinary. A chocolate frigging _frog?_ "Secondly, you might want to check on the moose right behind you." Hermione took note of her friend's words and turned to look behind her, collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter. had his face really been that funny? He blushed a bit, then went to drag Hermione out of the door, stopping to steal the keys to the Impala, which Dean had left parked right outside of the room. He quickly glanced at Hermione beside him. Something inside him stirred, something he hadn't felt since Jess. Why was he feeling this way? He tried to push it away, but as they got into the car, with Hermione sitting shotgun, he couldn't help himself. As soon as Hermione closed her door, he lunged at her, colliding their lips together. God, her lips were soft. Hermione's eyes jumped, then slowly closed, kissing him back, a small moan escaping from Sam's mouth. Hermione smiled a bit before pulling back. She opened her eyes, slowly, looking up to Sam.

"Wow. I've been waiting a long time for you to do that. Ever since you found me at the rest stop, really. I've had a massive crush on you the first time I saw you at Bobby's house. That's why I was so attached to you. Then, when I turned eleven, I got a letter accepting me to Hogwarts," Sam's face gained a sudden understanding. He cupped his hand on her cheek. "And that's why you left me. To be honest, I liked you too. I just didn't have the balls to say anything." He kissed her slowly this time, making sure to be more heartfelt. He pulled back, then started the engine.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As Sam and Hermione entered the diner, Hermione reached for Sam's hand, grasping it in her own. It was really quite rough, but she didn't mind it. Maybe this was the start of something amazing between them. They sat a booth and ordered quietly. Within a short half hour, their food came out piping hot. As Sam proceeded to devour his- salad? Oh, nevermind. Hermione picked at her chicken soup. She took a sip. She pursed her lips and looked down at the bowl. Something didn't taste right. Sam noticed she wasn't eating and paused.

"What's wrong, "Mione?" That set her on edge. She ignored him while continuing to sift through her soup, when a small whimper escaped her lips. There were maggots in the soup. No, that wasn't right. That was impossible. She then looked up to see Sam's face. But it wasn't _his_ face. It was the face of her greatest enemy, Bellatrix Lestrange. She screamed, got up from the booth and sprinted back to Impala. She tried to open the doors, but they were locked. She looked back to see Bellatrix walking towards her. She was saying something. What was she saying?

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? Hermione!" She then realized Sam was running towards her, not Bellatrix. The giant man enclosed her in a hug, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear something about it being ok. But it wasn't. She'd just had a _hallucination._ The first one since she'd escaped from malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix had carved the word "mudblood" onto her arm with a cursed blade. She could feel the scar run up her right arm as Sam hugged her. He cupped her face and kissed her, pulling her back for another hug. Maybe it was a start. And a bloody good one at that.

 **A/N: Well, whoo! That was a weird chapter! Where were Dean and Cas? Oh… that's up to your imagination… ;) Anyway, review, enjoy, blah, blah, all that generic author stuff. Still need a beta, blah, blah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Get ready for chapter five! Arrivederci! -Dew**


	5. Expecto Patronum

Title: I Lost My Shoe

Rating: T

Summary: AU. While driving to a case, Sam loses his shoe at a rest stop. Will the woman who returns it change his life, or will he change hers? Sam/Hermione, maybe some Destiel… (Told mostly from a third person perspective, but might go to alternating between characters pretty soon.)

 **A/N: Wow… sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was super busy with my show, plus camp keeps taking up my schedule, and yesterday was my mom's birthday, so sorry for the lack of update. I'm super excited to show you guys this chapter! I put T as the rating just in case, but this might end up being a little more, you know… adult. Anyways, enjoy chapter 5!**

 **Chapter Five**

Hermione let out a shaky breath, recapping all that had happened. She'd went to go sit shotgun in the Impala, when Sam had kissed her out of nowhere. They then proceeded to drive to a diner, where she had had her first hallucination since she, Harry and Ron had escaped the Malfoys. Her lips still tingled at the thought of her kiss with Sam, but she shook away the thought.

As Sam pulled into the motel, Hermione saw something strange: a great white light, like the one she saw when Castiel first appeared, flashed in their room. She turned to look at Sam, who cursed under his breath.

"Shit," he turned to Hermione, quickly kissing her. " 'Mione, stay here. I'll be right back." Before she could protest, Sam was out of the car and racing towards the door. He shoved it open. The last thing Hermione could hear before the door slammed were two simple words, and the voice came from- that's strange. It came from Castiel.

" _Expecto Patronum."_

When Sam finally came back to the Impala, Hermione was sitting bolt upright staring straight at him.

"W-w-why d-did Castiel… w-why did he j-just perform the _Patronus charm?"_ Sam suddenly realized what she was saying. He quieted her stuttering with a slow kiss to the forehead. As he pulled back, he began to explain his now very strange predicament.

"Well, 'Mione, there were these black hooded figures that were going towards your friends-" Hermione whimpered. The man knitted his eyebrows, confused. What was so bad about them that this was her reaction?

"Sam, those are Dementors. They were after Harry and Ron because the Dementors work for You-Know-Who." Sam was confused, and above all, slightly agitated.

"No, I don't know who. Who is this guy, and what in the hell are Dementors?" At his angry remark, Hermione proceeded to break down into tears. She attempted to explain, but her tears were too strong.

"You-Know-Who is the greatest dark wizard in our history." Said a voice behind Hermione. Sam looked up to see Harry walking towards them, continuing his explanation.

"His name was Tom Riddle, but he fixed his name around a bit to get Lord Voldemort. He is waging war on both wizards and Muggles, and he's taken over the British Ministry of Magic, killing Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, in the process. Dementors are hooded black figures who suck all the happiness out of you. Before they arrive, everything goes cold. Then they attack." Hermione continued to sob into Sam's chest. Harry walked over and started smoothing her hair.

"The only way to get rid of them is to perform the Patronus charm as your brother's, well, _friend_ , demonstrated earlier." He looked back to the door, where Ron was looking onto their scene.

"Sam," Harry started. The large Winchester looked at him. "can we get her inside? Ron and I need to explain something to her."

"So, let me get this straight. You want to _what?_ " Dean paced the floor of their somewhat large motel room while Harry and Ron attempted to explain their situation.

"We want to take Hermione with us so we can continue our search for the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort." Ron repeated for about the sixth time. Was Dean really this thick-headed? He shook off the thought, walking towards Hermione, but she pulled away when he got too close. Sam, who was sitting next to Castiel in the corner, stood up.

"You won't touch her, you little prick. 'Mione's staying with us, and you're not taking her _anywhere._ You got that? Back. Off." At this, Dean turned to his brother.

"Sam, what's gotten into you? Ever since we found her, you've been acting really weird. You haven't even told Bobby that we found her again! What do you think his reaction's gonna be? He'll be pissed that you didn't even tell him his niece was still _alive._ You know how many people he's lost. Don't do this, Sam. And you," He turned to the two wizards with a look of pure hatred on his face. "you will _never_ assume you can make a deal with the Winchesters. We've made deals with demons, and both me and Sammy have literally been to hell. So don't even start. We've had more death and tragedy in our lives than you have in your little _pinky._ " While this was going on, nobody noticed Hermione stand up and walk over to Sam. She then turned to Harry and Ron, clearing her throat.

"Harry, you're such a good friend. I know you'll defeat Voldemort. Here," She walked over to the small table and picked up the small pink purse sitting on it. She handed it to the black haired boy. "When you need something, just reach in and think of what it is. It will appear in your hand, no matter the size. I enchanted it before the wedding." She then turned to Ron, tears starting to grow in her eyes.

"Ron, I still love you. But now only as a brother. I'll think of you always." She closed their distance in a hug. Sam could notice all three of them tearing up, but he didn't say anything.

"So… this means you're staying with them?" Ron spoke up. Hermione swallowed, then let go of Ron.

"Yes. But whenever we need to talk, I'll Apparate and we can spend time together. And Harry," She turned to look at him. "Tell everyone at Hogwarts I said goodbye. Treat Ginny and Molly well, because they'll need it." Sam heard a _pop!_ and Harry and Ron were gone. He could hear Hermione crying. He looked over to see Dean and Cas gone. Probably in Dean's room. He picked up Hermione. She looked at him, closing their distance, pushing their lips together. Sam maneuvered his way to their bed, slowly placing Hermione down. He lifted his shirt up and off, watching Hermione's reaction as he stripped. He unbuttoned her blouse, taking it off to admire her bra. He looked at her.

"Tell me if I need to stop, 'Mione." She grinned slyly.

"Why would I need to do that? I love you, and this is probably the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." Sam's expression went to one of complete awe. Had she just told him she loved him? He kissed her slowly, savoring every second. He pulled back to see Hermione smiling.

"I love you too, 'Mione. I love you so much." He shut off the lamp next to the bed and once again closed their distance.

 **A/N: Woo! Steamy ending there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do still need a beta, so that would be great. I'm not sure how long this story will go, so bear with me. I looked at my traffic stats and they blew me away. Over 600 visitors! I couldn't even believe it. I didn't even think this story would go up that fast, and that much. Reviews and such blah blah, all that mumbo jumbo. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Get ready for chapter six! Arrivederci! -Dew**


	6. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: Oh my God, I am SO sorry. I literally haven't used my laptop since I uploaded chapter 5. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. A humongous thank you to the amazing R.L. Woodson, author of my two all-time favorite stories The Raven and Love at First Sin. He, or she, I have no idea, has (sort of) agreed to (not beta) edit. Thank you! Anyway, I am so happy to be sharing chapter 6 of ILMS. Get ready for a whole lotta fluff. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

When Hermione woke up, the morning light shone in her face. She tried to sit up, but found an arm blocking her. She then remembered what had happened the night before. Had that really happened? She and Sam had _sex_. She looked to her right, where Sam was still happily asleep. Hermione carefully slipped an arm out from under her and nudged Sam awake. He blinked slowly, then opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, 'Mione." She kissed him slowly, enjoying every second. When they finally came up for air, she smiled.

"Sam…" she started, but Sam cut her off.

"'Mione, we had sex last night," his face then took one of panic as he sat up quickly.

"I-i-is there any ch-chance of you…. getting pregnant?" Hermione exhaled slowly. She brushed her hand along his jawline.

"Sam. Oh, Sam. When I was being held at Malfoy Manor, I was tortured. It was so horrible that it caused my body to stop the ability to get pregnant. We're fine." She pulled his face to meet hers.

"Besides, I already have a baby to look after," At that she saw Sam's face contort with confusion. She smiled. "Harry's godson, Teddy. His parents couldn't take care of him, so Harry, Ron and I pitched in." Sam nodded in understanding, then got out of their bed, put on the clothes he was wearing the day before and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"'Mione, we should go on a date tonight. We never got a chance at it. What do you say? There's a pretty nice restaurant a couple blocks away. Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, go on a date with me?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course I will, Sam. Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Hermione smiled.

"I love you, Sam Winchester. I love you so much."

As Sam and Hermione walked down the empty sidewalk later that night, a loud scream alerted Sam. He reached in his back pocket for a pistol, but Hermione stopped him. She pulled out her wand, with an angry look from Sam.

"Hermione, don't. You read that letter. You got _expelled._ From Hogwarts. Imagine what other crazy shit the Ministry could pull on you." Hermione pulled him in for a long kiss. For a moment, everything was amazing. Everything was theirs. But moments don't last forever. As Hermione pulled away, Sam stroked her hair.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise." Hermione smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I promise, Sam. Whatever's out there is probably just a joker ready to get his ass kicked. I love you." And with that, the love of Sam's life walked towards the screaming, wand in hand.

As soon as Hermione disappeared behind the curve of the sidewalk, Sam heard a noise behind him. He whipped around to see who, or what, the noise was. Much to his surprise, it was Heath Ledger. In full Joker costume. Sam only knew one person who would do that. Correction: _archangel,_ not person. Gabriel.

Sam's bitchface went on full throttle, earning him a disappointed look from the Joker.

"Why so serious, Sammy?" He obviously had Gabriel's voice. Just not his face. Then, his face started morphing, until he had the face that Sam and his brother had come to hate; Gabriel the archangel. Castiel's older brother.

"Gabriel," Sam started. The archangel cut him off.

"Sammy, call me Gabe. Only Balthazar and Raphie call me Gabriel. No need for formalities." Sam then remembered Hermione. He looked back to where Hermione had walked off, then turned back to Gabriel.

"What did you do with her? Where's Hermione?" Sam practically screamed at the trickster.

"Woah, woah there, moose. She's fine. She's back at your shitty little motel room with Cassie and Dean-o. She's okay. You on the other hand…" Sam's bitchface faltered. What did Gabriel mean?

"Sammy, your obsession with that girl has to stop. You gotta get back out there! Fight my bros! Save the world! Save people. The _family business._ " At this, Sam lost it. He shoved the trickster against the nearest wall he could find.

"Gabe, the _family business_ has gotten me killed, sent to hell, orphaned and torn from my brother. More than once. You still owe Dean one hundred _fucking_ Tuesdays! You think I need to get back out there? You think I need to put myself in danger again? I just found the love of my life after not seeing her for _twelve years._ I don't need to get back out there. Screw the family business. And you can go to hell." Through his intense rage towards Gabe, he could see the archangel's face soften with sadness.

"Wow, baby moose. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Then it hit him. The trickster wasn't there to play his pranks. He had motivation. He wanted something.

"What do you want, Gabe? Tell me, or your grace'll be gone quicker than you can say 'oh my dad'. What. Do. You. Want?" The trickster swallowed loudly, looking at Sam's rage with a soft face.

"Well first, you could put me down," Sam apologized and set him down on the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry about what I did to your girlfriend, but I needed to talk to you. Cassie's in trouble." Sam couldn't believe it. Why didn't he just go to Dean? He's the one obsessed with the angel.

"Look Gabe, I'm not the one you want. Dean's your guy. Now leave me alone, I have to go back to my hotel and find Hermione." He shoved past Gabriel, who shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine. But when you need help from me, don't expect it." With that, Gabe disappeared, leaving Sam to rush back to find Hermione.

Dean was pacing the floor of the motel room. Where was Sam? Hermione was sitting on her and Sam's bed, talking to herself. Just as Dean was walking over to her to shut her up, Sam burst through the door, sweating bullets. Hermione ran to him and kissed him fiercely. Dean wasn't surprised. Sam had a crush on her since he first saw her at Bobby's. Then Dean remembered. _Bobby._ He still didn't know Hermione was with them. Dean rushed to the Impala and was right about to sit in the car when his phone buzzed. That was irregular. He answered with a look of confusion. The voice on the other end wasn't very cheerful. Neither did it bring good tidings. Phone calls never usually did for Dean.

"Hello, is this Mr. Dean Winchester? My name is Amanda, I work with the Avera McKennan Hospital in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. A man by the name of Bobby Singer said you were his primary contact. Does the name ring a bell?" Dean's face went slack with horror. Bobby was in a hospital?

"Um, yeah, this is Dean speaking. What happened? Is Bobby okay?" He wasn't liking the outcome of this phone call. Apparently, neither did the woman on the other end.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Singer passed in sleep about a half an hour ago. He was in a critical stage of a liver failure. There was nothing the doctors could do. My condolences." Dean hung up. He ran back into the motel room. Sam and Hermione looked at him.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam didn't look too happy about Dean's expression, because Dean didn't look happy. Then again, when did he? Dean cleared his throat and stared his brother straight in the eye. None of this was right. This shouldn't be happening. But it was.

"It's, um, it's Bobby, Sam. Bobby's dead."

Dean couldn't remember what happened next, but two seconds later both he and Hermione were crying.

Dean walked towards his bed and sat down slowly. It seemed like everything went wrong for him and his brother. Both their parents had died, both of them had been sent to hell and most of their friends had died. Now Bobby, the father they never had, their friend and accomplice was dead. Dean couldn't take it. He buried his face in his hands and cried. He thought of what would happen if Cas was there to comfort him. He must've been thinking a bit too hard, because Cas appeared next to him not five seconds later. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, it's okay. Bobby was a good man. It will be alright." Dean brought his eyes up to meet the angel.

"No, Cas, it won't be _alright._ Bobby was like the dad me and Sammy never had. He helped us out. He helped _me_ out. He helped you, too. And now he's _gone._ He's _gone,_ Cas." Dean hugged Castiel, burying his face in the angel's neck. His sobs soon dissolved. He brought his face up to level with Castiel. The angel's eyes were a striking blue, and his messy raven hair was strewn all over his head. Dean brought one hand to Castiel's jaw and traced the bone. He then closed their distance, crushing their lips together. Castiel soon understood what Dean was doing and kissed back. Dean reached to take Cas' trench coat off, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. He pulled the angel's tie off, popping a few buttons on his shirt in the process. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, taking his button down shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Dean pulled back from their kiss to look into Cas' eyes. The blue in his eyes almost disappeared behind his big, black pupils.

"Cas…" Dean started, but Cas brought their lips together again, earning a moan from Dean. Cas took control, pushing Dean down on the bed. They were about to go farther when Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He stopped short when he saw Dean and Castiel. Dean noticed him standing there and screamed. He shoved Cas off of him.

"Dammit, Sammy! Fuck, why'd you have to take a shower now?" Sam looked horrified.

"Dean… why'd you have to hook up with Cas in our room? I mean, I get you're together, but hooking up with your boyfriend doesn't seem like the best use of your time when Hermione could see you too any second? Jeez, you two. Get a room." Cas cocked his head to the side with a confused look.

"I do not understand, Dean. He said to get a room, yet we are already in one. What did Sam mean?" Dean looked at the angel, sighed and ruffled his hair, laughing slightly. He gave Castiel a peck on the cheek and helped Castiel get dressed.

"What he means, Cas, is that I fucked up. C'mon, let's go get some pie, I'm friggin' starving."

Sam sat on his and Hermione's bed after Dean and Cas left. Those two were obsessed with each other. Sam shook the thought from his head. He picked up his phone from the bedside table, dialing Hermione's number. It went straight to voicemail. Where was she? He knew she had gone to get them dinner, but why wasn't she answering her phone? As he placed his phone back on the small surface, Hermione came in the door, holding a plastic bag.

"Is Chinese okay, hun?" She kicked off her shoes and set the bag on the table next to the door. Sam got up and went to greet her. They shared a quick kiss before Sam led her to the bed.

"Yeah, babe, Chinese is okay. I love you." He pulled her in for a heated kiss, leaning down into her small height. He earned a moan from Hermione, and when he pulled away, her eyes were closed in peaceful bliss.

"I love you, too, Sam. How 'bout we take this a little farther?" She had a devilish grin on her face that Sam had never seen. He assumed this was a good thing as he crushed their lips together again. Hermione pulled back, gripping the older man and shoving him on to their bed. Sam moaned as Hermione traced Sam's rippling muscles, stopping once in a while to kiss where her fingers had landed. Sam brought Hermione's face up to his before moving his mouth to her neck. Hermione moaned loudly, shoving her hand on to Sam's chest. She then felt a burning sensation and jumped back. A bright red burn mark had appeared where her hand had been. Sam winced.

"Oh, no… oh shit…" Hermione spit out the most creative string of curses she knew. Sam was all but confused. He stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hermione, what happened? What's wrong? And, not to be rude, but what the hell is this thing?" he gestured to the bright red handprint on his chest. Hermione looked down glumly.

"That, Sam, is a wizarding bond. You and I are eternally bound, mind, body and soul."

"So you're saying this is like the wizarding equivalent of marriage?" Hermione nodded her head, confirming Sam's question.

"In a way, yes. We had sex and now we're mar-" Hermione was cut off by Sam's mouth. He crushed their lips together, maneuvering his hands over her body, exploring every inch of her. He pulled back slowly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, 'Mione. I love you so much."

"And I love you too. You forgot one small thing, though." Hermione grinned. Sam knit his brows. What else could there be?

"What is it?"

Hermione pulled him in for another kiss, making it a bit quicker.

"The food's getting cold."

 **A/N: WOOHOO! They're married! Well, sort of… There was a lot of steam in that! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I think this might be my favorite chapter so far. They're aren't that many chapters left… Only four more! Oh no… Don't worry! I'll be writing more! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Get ready for chapter seven of ILMS! Arrivederci! -Dew Diamonds**


End file.
